Black Valentines
by Rinkishika
Summary: I yearned for a love that everyone said was impossible to achieve. AU, RokuShi


**A/N  
**Hello there humans! At first this story belonged to my friend, BeefyLeChunk, but he got bored with it and didn't want to continue it. So I thought, _What a waste! _and asked him to give the story to me. Well, have fun reading! ( ' w ' )

**P.S.**  
If you've read the first chapter from Beefy before I advice you to read this again, why? Because I changed it up a bit, but you could skip it if you want to, and again have fun reading! ( ' w ' )

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~Ice-cream~**

* * *

There was a basketball match going on in the school's gymnasium. Amidst all the cheering and heat the star player, a boy with blond hair and cerulean eyes, ran through the players, ready to shoot a three-pointer. The blond made his shot and the ball went in nicely.

"Kyaaaah!" The screaming of the audience got even louder. "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" Annoyed by the noise, I got up from my seat and headed for the exit of the gym. I stared at my feet as I walked away from the cheering crowd.

**Thud!**

I fell to the ground after walking into someone.

"Oh, sorry, are you hurt?" The stranger held out a hand offering to help me up.

"I'm fine, thanks." I took the stranger's hand and he swiftly jerked me up. Once I was on my feet, I quickly glanced over the stranger's face and features. He had hair red like fire and spiky like a pineapple; his eyes were the color of leaves. For a moment, an awkward air surrounded us, but the pineapple broke it.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Xion."

"Well, Xion, I'll treat you to ice-cream as an apology later!" Axel quickly darted off after he finished his sentence. _What a weird guy_, I thought as I headed for the exit.

When I got out of the gymnasium, I heard someone call me.

"Xiiiooon~!" I looked to both sides of the hallway, but saw no one.

"Geez, don't just leave me!" I felt someone clinging to me from the back.

"Sorry, you looked like you were enjoying the match."

"Of course I was! But then you suddenly disappeared, I thought you went home without me!"

"Olette, to tell you the truth, I was about to."

"Meanie! You'll be paying for all my ice-creams today!" The brunette let go of me as we got our bags and headed home together. On our way home, we stopped at the old lady's shop to buy ice-cream; it's something we do everyday.

"Ma'am! Five sea-salt ice-creams please!" Olette's shout filled with joy. Well why wouldn't she be happy, she's not the one paying for the ice-creams.

"Wait, five!? Why that much?"

"Well, tomorrow is a holiday right~? I want to play games all day so I'd be too lazy to come out and buy ice-cream, and also, it's it's your punishment for leaving me alone today." The old lady handed us the bag of ice-creams, and I handed her the money. When we walked a bit away from the shop, Olette plunged her hand into the bag of ice-creams.

"Here, I'll give you one. I-it's not because I feel guilty for having you pay for all my ice-creams or anything, so don't go getting the wrong idea!" A bit amused by her actions, I accepted her generosity and started eating the ice-cream.

"Yes, yes, I understand. It's because you like me so much right~?" I teased Olette with a slight smile.

"Wah! T-that's not it either!" She replied back, turning red like a tomato. I chuckled at her reaction.

"The sunset is nice." I stared at the sky. It was painted in shades of red and orange.

"It sure is."

* * *

I walked through the doorway and went straight for the kitchen. There was no one in sight. _Looks like mom and dad aren't back yet._ I then walked up the stairs and headed for my room. I turned the handle of my bedroom door and dashed straight to my bed. _Oh bed, how I missed you._ While rolling around in bed, I heard whisper like giggles. My four-years-old sister was playing on my computer.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Kairi!?" I nearly yelled at my red-headed sister. Startled, the idiot fell of her, no, my chair, and started crying.

"I'm going to tell bwather!" Cried the little red-head as she ran out of my room. _Ahh, what a pain. I'll be hearing Ven's non-stop complaints first thing in the morning tomorrow._ I said to my self as I dropped onto the bed.


End file.
